


Thoughts of a Witch

by Anburwell



Series: thoughts of a witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anburwell/pseuds/Anburwell





	Thoughts of a Witch

"Wake up Blaire!" Cedric shouts from outside her door. Blaire turns away, facing away from the door. "Come on, mum has breakfast ready," Blaire groans and rolls on to her back. She rubs her eyes and yawns. Blaire finally stretches and steps out of her bed, putting on her glasses, and walks to the door to go slowly downstairs. She gets to the kitchen and finds her mom, dad, and brother all already in the kitchen. Waiting for her.  
"Morning Blaire sweetie," her mom greets when Blaire enters the kitchen.  
"Morning," she mumbled. Cedric smiles and looks down at his food. Blaire shoves the back of his head when she walks to her chair to sit down.  
"Are you excited?" Her mom asks, she nods and shoves a bite of pancake in her mouth.  
“Super,” Blaire states after taking a drink of apple juice.  
“Come on Blaire,” Cedric starts, “it’s the World Cup.” She smiles. Thinking about how she is going to hang out with both of her favorite people in the world, her best friends Violet and Jonah, made her want to apparate there right now. Pajamas and all.  
“I know Ced,” She tells him, “that’s why I said I was excited.” He just nods his head and continues to eat. They all finish and Blaire goes upstairs to change. She is about to close the door when cedric appears.  
“Is Jonah going to be there?” He teases, she immediately starts blushing and he laughs. She punches his shoulder.  
“So what if he is?” She asks, crossing her arms around her chest. He laughs again.  
“I’m just messing with you,” Cedric says, he shakes his head with a smile and walked to his room. She closes the door and changes into a pair of mom jeans and a green and white cropped sweater. She takes a pair of socks with corgis on them and puts them and her shoes on. After she walks to her bathroom and fixes her light brown hair, to keep the waves in her hair that she has she doesn’t brush it. She examines herself in the mirror and then starts to brush her teeth and do her makeup, or attempts after getting frustrated when she couldn’t get her wing right, she starts over and just goes for a simple look. She decides to wear her glasses. Blaire gives herself one last look in the mirror before walking downstairs.  
“Finally,” Cedric teases. Blaire rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at her older brother. Altogether they leave and head towards the field where they would be meeting the Weasleys to leave for the Cup.  
When they arrive there, they make small talk while they walk to the meeting. They get there early and wait for the Weasleys to arrive. While they wait, Cedric starts to examine the tree.  
“What are you looking at Ced?” Blaire asks with a raised eyebrow. He looks at her and then at the tree.  
“How long do you reckon it would take for me to climb this tree?” Cedric asks. She tilts her head and examines the tree.  
“Well, lets see,” She starts, “I’ll time you, when I say go you start.” he laughs and nods his head. He gets ready. “On the count of three, ready?” He nods again, “One, two, three.” He starts climbing and she counts in her head as she watches him. It is about fifteen seconds as he gets closer to finishing.  
“Done,” He shouts from above. She stopped at 20 seconds.  
“20 seconds,” She shouts up to him. He looks down at her and smiles. Her dad comes back from putting the pourtkey down.  
“Where’s your brother?” He asks, Blaire points up. Her dad follows her finger. “Ah, they should be here any minute.” Blaire nods and leans against the tree that Cedric is sitting in. Then she sees people coming up.  
“Dad,” She states. He walks towards the group.  
“Arthur,” Her dad calls to Mr. Weasley.  
“Morning Amos,” Arthur greets warmily, “Some of us had a late start.” He looks to his group behind him. Blaire smiles when she sees the familiar faces of Fred and George. And Harry Potter of course. “This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And this is his daughter Blaire.” Blaire raises a hand. Just then Cedric comes down from the tree. “And this strapping young lad must be Cedric.” They shake hands.  
“Hi,” Cedric greets. Blaire sees a girl with red hair, who resembles Fred and George, look at her friend who was standing next to her and smile when Cedric dropped in. She smiles slightly and rolls her eyes inwardly. Fred and George were probably still mad that we beat them because they didn’t say anything. Amos looks around at all the people behind him with a friendly smile.  
“All these yours Arthur?” Amos asks lightly.  
“Oh no, only the red heads,” he points to his kids with a smile. “This is Hermione, a friend of Ron. And Harry, another friend.” Amos stops in his tracks.  
“Merlin’s beard,” Dad gasps, “Harry? Harry Potter?”  
“Er- yeah?” said Harry. He seemed like he was used to this sort of reaction by now.  
“Well Ced and Blaire have talked about you of course,” Amos said, Blaire looks down, hoping that her dad wouldn’t find a way to brag about either her or Cedric, “Told us about how they played against you last year.” She turns to look at Cedric and he has a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Fred and George do not look happy.  
“Harry fell off his broom dad,” Cedric states, “we told you… it was an accident.” Blaire was trying her hardest to avoid eye contact. She couldn’t take this anymore.  
“Yes, but neither one of you fell off, did you?” Amos roars proudly, slapping Cedric on the back. “Always modest our Cedric. Such a gentleman. You don’t need to be a genius to figure at which one is the better flier.” Blaire cringes and closes her eyes. She looks down at the ground and slightly shakes her head.  
“Must be nearly time,” Mr. Weasley says quickly before the hole Blaire was digging to bury herself into mentally could get any bigger. She quickly turned around and started walking after her dad. “Do you know if whether we’re waiting for anymore, Amos?”  
“No, the Lovegoods have been there for nearly a week already, and the Fawcetts couldn’t get tickets,” Mr. Diggory answers. “There aren’t any more in the area are there?”  
“No, not that I know of,” Mr. Weasley informs, “We better get ready.” He looks around at the others. Specifically Harry and the girl she remembers as Hermione. “You just need to touch the portkey, that’s all, a finger will do.” They all gather around the boot that was in the middle. If a muggle were to walk up here, it would look like nine people were crowding around a manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting for something to happen.  
“Three, two,” One eye of Mr. Weasley’s is still on his watch, “one.” Blaire would never get used to the feeling of traveling by Portkey. It was like she was getting janked to the left by one of those cartoonish hooks. Everyone’s shoulders were colliding as they spun. Unlike the others, Blaire, Cedric, Mr. Weasley, and her dad were all able to keep standing. Behind them a voice calls out.  
“Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill.”  
Blaire looks around and they arrive on what seemed to be a deserted field. She sees in front of them a pair of grumpy looking wizards, one holding a gold watch, and the other a thick roll of parchment and quill. They had tried, though failing to dress as normal muggles. One of them was wearing a kilt. She looks at Cedric who was already looking at her while a smile, which she returned.  
“Morning, Basil,” Mr. Weasley greets. He picks up the boot and hands it to the kilted wizard, which was only to be tossed aside. The two men talk and Blaire doesn’t listen until they say her last name.  
“Diggory, second field, ask for Mr. Payne.” The kilted man says. Mr. Weasley thanks him as the walk across the field. It was misty so they could barely see. But she could make out hundreds and thousands of tents. They say good-bye to the others and head on down to their field. Blaire was starting to get tired from the walk and all she wanted to do was get to the tent and lay down.  
“Blaire,” She turned to see where her name was coming from. It was coming from behind her. She turns to see violet running up to her.  
“Violet, hey,” She answers, Violet greets her with a quick hug.  
“You made it, finally,” Violet laughs. Balire does too, “Hey Ced, hello Mr. Diggory.” Cedric smiles and waves hi.  
“Hello Violet,” Amos greets warmly, “Have a nice holiday so far?” Violet smiles.  
“Yes, sir,” Violet answers, “It’s been great.” Blaire smiles and looks at Violet.  
“That’s good,” Blaire’s dad answers. He looks around trying to find our tent, but Cedric finds it first.  
“Dad, It’s over there.” Cedric points over to an area with a tent that some kids were playing soccer nearby.  
“Thank you Ced,” Her dad answers, he turns to Blaire, “You saw it right?” Blaire turns to her dad and nods. “Perfect, meet us there whenever you get done visiting.”  
“Okay, see you then,” Blaire tells her dad. "So what's up?" Blaire turns to Violet.  
"Well I saw both Knox and Felix here already." Violet informs. "No sign of Phoebe or Archie just yet, but they will most likely be here soon.” Blaire nods her head. Just then someone comes up behind her and covers her eyes with their hands. She tenses up.  
“Guess who?” She smiles when she hears a familiar voice. Jonah was behind her. Violet laughs.  
“Uhhh, huh, I don’t know,” Blaire jokes, “Cedric?” The person laughs. She takes the hands off her face and holds the hands. She turns around and smiles at the face of Jonah Taylor. He returns her smile when she turns. Seeing him smiles makes her remember the first time she ever saw it.  
Blaire saw the ugly pegasus looking think in front of her and strangely enough, she didn't feel afraid. All she could do was stare.  
"Blaire, what are you looking at?" Violet asks from the carriage. "We about to leave."  
"Do you not see them?" She asks confused.  
"See what?" Violet asks again, Blaire blinks, hoping to not see them when she opened her eyes, but to her disappointment, she was still able to see the zombie pegasus in front of her.  
"The think pulling the carriage," Blaire informs. Violet looks around.  
"They're pulling themselves like always," Violet tells her, "Blaire are you alright?" Blaire just stared at the horse in front of her. Right when she steps forward, the carriage starts to pull away.  
"It's okay, I'll take the next one," Blaire tells her. She sees Violet nod and ride away towards the castle.  
"You're not mad," a male voice comes from behind her. She turns to see a tall boy. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't skinny. He had messy and curly dark brown hair and circular glasses. She realized that she hadn’t answered him.  
“What?” she asks confused, he walks up closer to her to where he is next to him.  
“You’re not mad, I can see them too,” the boy tells her, he pulls out an apple from his cloak and gives it to the animal. “They’re called Thestrals.”  
“Oh,” Blaire says, “why are we the only people who seem to see them?” The boy was already looking at her when she turned her gaze from the animal to him. He wore a slight smile, that also seemed to look grim.  
“They can only be seen by people who have seen death,” He states sadly, he looks back at the horse and then down.  
“Oh, that’s,” She pauses. He looks up.  
“Morbid, I know,” He finishes, and then held out his hand, “I’m Jonah by the way.” She takes it with her hand that wasn’t carrying the book and they shake hands.  
“Jonah, that’s nice,” She smiles and so does he. “I’m Blaire.”  
“Blaire,” he repeats, she liked the way it sounded coming from his mouth, “That’s pretty.”  
“Oh, thank you,” She says shyly, she looks down, “Jonah, Jonah is nice too.” He laughs and looks down.  
“Thank you,” he says. “Do you want to climb in?” She knew he was talking, but she was too entranced by his voice. It takes her a couple seconds to realise that he probably expected an answer.  
“Sure,” She tells him as they keep walking towards the next carriage together. Blaire climbs in first and Jonah follows. Once they get settled in the carriage, Blaire pulls out her muggle copy of Tales of Two Cities. When she pulls it out, there seemed to Blaire, to be a flicker of intrigue in Jonah’s eyes.  
“You’re reading Tale of Two Cities,” Jonah asks, Blaire closes the book and looked at the cover like she had forgotten what she was reading.  
“Oh, yeah, You’ve read it then?” She asks, leaning forward slightly.  
“Of course I have,” Jonah says with a laugh, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s a classic. Do you like it so far?”  
“I am only on chapter three, but yeah it’s good,” Blaire says, returning the same laugh as Jonah.  
She snapped out of her daze and hugs Jonah around the neck. He laughs and wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes.  
“Missed me did you?” Jonah laughs, so did Blaire over his shoulder. They let go and he looks at Violet, “Hey Vi.” She nods at him.  
“Hey Jo,” She greets. “Have a nice summer?” Jonah was looking at Blaire, looking at Violet, but he still manages to answer the question.  
“Yeah it was brilliant,” Jonah tells them, hugging Blaire from behind, looking over her shoulder. “What about you all?” Blaire looks up at jonah and then at Violet, so that she can go first. She had her hands wrapped around Jonah’s arms.  
“It was pretty good, I have been looking forward to this all summer,” Violet states.  
“So have I,” Jonah agrees. “It’ll be great.” Violet looks behind Jonah and Blaire. Following suit, Blaire and Jonah look behind them too and they see Phoebe and Archie Argent. Phoebe comes bouncing up next to Blaire. She sees Jonah too and smiles.  
“Aw, you two are adorable,” Phoebe comments, Blaire blushes and looks down. Jonah laughs slightly.  
“Thanks Pheebs,” Jonah says kindly. Jonah rests his head when Archie finally gets with the group.  
“Hello,” Archie greets, “You two are still together I assume,” Archie smiles at Blaire and Jonah, Blaire becoming a deeper shade of red. Jonah laughs.  
“Yeah, we are,” Jonah answers, “though, I don’t know how she puts up with me sometimes.” Violet laughs and so do the others. “Do you lot have a nice summer?”  
“Yeah we did,” Phoebe looks at her brother and then at the group, “We visited some family in Paris for most of the holiday.”  
“Paris? Nice,” Blaire says, “I’ve always wanted to visit Paris, is it nice?”  
“Oh, yeah, It’s lovely,” Phoebe states. ”You would enjoy all the history Blaire. It’s-” A loud popping noise coming from behind her and she jumps. After a second she becomes annoyed. “Archer!” He pops out from behind her and laughs. The noise made Blaire jump as well.  
“Bragging about Paris again Phoebe?” Archer jokes, wrapping an arm around both Phoebe and Archie.  
“What?” Phoebe asks, “No, I, I was just.” Phoebe blushes.  
“Relax Pheebs,” Archer states, “I’m just messing with you.” He looks around at the group, he lingers on Violet longer than the rest. Blaire looks up at Jonah, he caught it too and was smirking down at her. He shakes his head and then looks back at the group.  
“Are you guys read for Ireland to lose?” Archer states, Violet tenses.  
“You know Bulgaria is gonna lose.” Violet states, “You just refuse to admit it.” Archer smirks.  
“And why’s that Spinks,” Archer asks innocently. “Why is bulgaria going to lose.”  
“Because we all know that Ireland has been and will always be superior over Bulgaria.” Violet argues. Blaire looks up at Jonah and he just rolls his eyes at her, smiling at the two’s argument.  
“So you just refuse to accept that Krum is one of the best seekers in the World.” Archer asks.  
“While that may be true,” Violet starts, “Bulgaria has nothing on their defense, especially on the run, you have to admit that.”  
“Okay, but who doesn’t like a good underdog story,” Archer say dramatically, wrapping one arm around her and then use the other to fan out in front of her face. “Imagine, Ireland, best defensive team going against a team that has nothing to lose and everything to win, giving it their all.” Violet is looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Come on, Vi, wouldn’t that be something?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Violet says unenthused. “But you are going to feel really dumb when they lose.”  
“Fine, maybe I will,” Archer says looking down at her, keeping eye contact. “But how bout we make this interesting.”  
“Oh?” Violet continues, “What are you thinking, Davies?” Violet raises an eyebrow. Everyone else is watching with an amused look. It’s obvious to everyone but them.  
“I’m thinking we place bets,” Archer starts.  
“On?” Violet asks with a smile.  
“We should place bets on who's going to win,” Archer comments. “If I win, you have to spend a night in the forbidden forest.”  
“Okay, you’re on,” Violet agrees, “The same for you. If I win, you have to do the same.”  
“You can count on it,” Archer states. Violet shakes her head and smirks.  
“You’re gonna regret this,” Violet states.  
“Will I?” Archer smirks. Violet smiles and rolls her eyes. Blaire looks up at Jonah and smiles at him. The group smiles and talk together until Cedric comes to get her. They walk to her tent and she almost forgets that the tent had an extension charm on it. The tent had a full living room, kitchen, and bedrooms. She flops down on the couch when her dad comes in.  
“Don’t get too comfortable,” he tells them, “We have got a long walk up there. Feet off the couch Blaire.” She smiles and takes them off.  
“How far up are we?” Cedric asks. Blaire already had a feeling that they were very far up.  
“Farther up then we would like,” He tells them, “but it works just the same.” Blaire nods and starts to get up. When she does, Jonah pokes his head into the tent with a gentle smile. Amos sees him and the smile on his face grows bigger.  
"Jonah, come in, come in," he urges. They both laugh. Jonah steps fully in and walks to her dad. They shake hands.  
"How have you been," her dad asks, "having a nice holiday so far?" Jonah nods at Cedric with a smile. Cedric does the same.  
"Oh yeah, loads," Jonah replies. "Dad and I have had a great time."  
"Perfect, perfect," Amos answers, "is he here?" Jonah nods.  
"Yeah, he is back at our tent, straight across from your's." Jonah tells him. He looks at Blaire and smiles his one dimpled smile. He takes her hand.  
"Well, that's great," Amos said, "how far are you lot from the field?"  
"We're with you all at the top," Jonah answers. "So we will see you up there. I just wanted to come by and say hello."  
"Well I'm glad you did," Amos says. Jonah pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. Amos nods and Cedric rolls his eyes but smiles.  
"See you up there." Jonah whispers to her, and then says it again louder to the other two. They say their goodbyes and walks out. She watches as the front of the tent closes behind him.  
"I don't want to, but I do like him," Amos states with a smile. He looks at her. "It's hard not to. He does everything right." She laughs. Blaire can feel herself blushing. Her father looks at his watch.  
"Blimey, is that the time," amos exclaims. "Come on you two, we better hurry." She follows her father quickly out of the tent. They walk to the stadium and Violet catches up with them. They walk and talk. While they make their way. Blaire looks to the side and sees. Luicious and Draco Malfoy standing in the shadows. She squints her eyes. Blaire nudges Violet with her elbow. Violet turns and follows Blaire's gaze to the two blonde haired people in the shadows. Violet shrugs and they keep walking. When they get to the stadium, the Weasleys and company where there waiting. They say hello and they start their trek to the top. Somewhere halfway. Ron asks the question they were all wondering.  
"Bloody hell dad," Ron states exasperated, "how far up are we?" But it wasn't Mr. Weasley who answers. A voice comes from down below.  
"Well, put it this way," the voice starts. She looks down with the others and she immediately gets a flow of anger through her. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." She looks at Violet and she shakes her head at her. Malfoy's son speaks up and all Blaire wants to do is punch him square in the face. She clenches her fist and Jonah takes her hand in his and squeezes it. She starts to relax a bit, but not a lot.  
"Father and I are in the Minister's box," Draco boasts loudly over the roar of the crowd. "Invited by Cornelius Fudge himself." Blaire rolls her eyes and looks to the side at Jonah. He mouths "just forget it". She huffs. She watches as Lucius shuts Draco up. He stops Harry from moving with his cane. Her eyes widen in furry. Jonah steps in front of her.  
“Don’t boast Draco,” Lucius tells him, he looks at Harry. “Do enjoy yourself won’t you. While you can.” Blaire squints her eyes at him. He takes his cane off of Harry and walks away. Harry and the rest of them take back to the stairs again. Violet stops on a level below theirs to sit with her family. When they get to their seats. Her dad was right. They really were at the top. Blaire would have been upset, but the view was amazing. She looks to the side at cedric and his smile matched hers and the rest of the group.  
“I told you these seats would be worth waiting for,” Mr. Weasley said. They all smile and nod their heads. George leans closely over the edge.  
“Come on!” he shouts enthusiastically. Before George could finish, fireworks had gone off in the shape of a leprechaun. Fred nudges Cedric and points.  
“It’s the Irish,” Fred tells them, the follow his arm seven green and white figures flew through the air above them, through the leprechaun behind them.  
“Here comes the Bulgarians,” George points out. Seven red figures were appearing, one player did a stunt on his as he comes out. They follow one on the large screen. Stopping when he does. The crowd, Ron, Fred, and George began to shout “Krum, Krum, Krum,” Krum waved to the crowd.  
“Who’s that?” the girl Hermione asked, George answers her.  
“That’s the best seeker in the world.” the last part of his sentence was cut off by the announcer.  
“Good evening,” He says, Fred handed her the omnioculars. She focused in on the announcer.  
“It’s fudge who’s announcing.” She tells the group. He continues.  
“It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you,” He held his wand to his neck to project his voice louder. “To the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin.” He started the match. The speed of everyone was incredible. The chasers were moving so fast that the announcer only has time to name them. Ireland scores first. The group goes crazy. She shakes Cedric, cheering loudly. The both of them laugh. Then in the middle of a pile of chasers, Krum and Lynch, the seekers of each time, crashed through the middle. They were heading straight for the ground.  
“They’re going to crash,” Hermione shouts. She was only half right though. Krum broke off in time, but Lynch on the other hand, hit the ground with a dull thud. The fans of the Irish groan throughout the field.  
“It’s a time out!” The announcer yelled, “as the mediwizards hurry onto the field to aid Lynch.” Ginny looked horror struck. Her brother Charlie turned to her and Blaire saw her nod and relax a bit. Once Lynch got to his feet, the Irish fans roared, seeming to gain a new sense of confidence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Violet bouncing up the stairs. She was wearing a black and read scarf and had green and white eye paint on. Blaire laughed, if muggles saw the two of them now, they would have looked ridiculous.  
“This is amazing!” Violet shouts excitedly when she gets to her. The girls laugh.  
“What are you doing up here?” The crowd roars, Ireland had scored again. The game continued to get dirtier. The group was totally engaged,  
“My dad left, my mom said I could come up here with you lot,” She tells Jonah and Blaire. Jonah and Blaire nod and turn their attention back to the game just as the bulgarians made another foul against Ireland. Ireland was leading one hundred and thirty points to ten. The referee had gotten entranced by the veela mascots of Bulgaria. The fouls came more and more frequently as the game went on. The veela’s and Leprechauns got into a fight that was quite amusing. Ireland was destroying Bulgaria. Before Krum could move out of the way, a bludger hit him right in the face. There was blood everywhere and his nose was definitely broken. She was listening to Harry as he announced what was happening. Then, Krum takes off, followed closely by Lynch. They were heading straight to the ground again.  
“They’re going to crash,” Hermione shouts again, Ron shook his head while keeping his eye peeled on the field.  
“They’re not,” Ron answered loudly.  
“Lynch is,” Harry told them. He was right. This time, the seeker hit the ground with a tremendous amount of force.  
“Where’s the snitch!” Charlie shouted along the row.  
“Krum, Krum’s got it!” Harry shouted, “It’s over!” Krum had gotten off his broom, standing on the field, golden snitch in hand, blood still flooding from his nose. The scoreboard flashed BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the rows of the crowd. The Ireland supporters roared with excitement. Violet was shouting her butt of, so were the twins and Charlie. Their row was going crazy.  
“IRELAND WINS!” the announcer shouts, though seemed surprised at the outcome. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH- BUT IRELAND WINS-- no one was expecting that!” Their excitement carried all the way down to ground level. Violet met her mom and waited for her dad, while the rest of the group carried on to their tents. Violet looks back at her and gives her this pleading look. Then she turns to her mom, they seemed to be arguing about something. Jonah grabbed her arm.  
“Blaire? You okay?” he asked softly, then following her gaze to Violet. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. We don’t want to get too far behind.” He starts to pull her along gently and she finally nods and follows. She looks back one more time and Violet and her mom had gotten even more angry.  
The weasleys continue to their tent after Blaire and her family had stopped. Jonah gives her a kiss on the cheek and then heads to his tent.  
“That was amazing!” Cedric exclaims as he flops down on the couch. Blaire chuckles and sits down next to him. “I mean, Ireland and Bulgaria. Krum caught the snitch but Ireland still won! That’s never happened before!” Blaire just laughs. Her dad comes in and takes off his coat.  
“What a game! What a game!” He states, walking around the living room. He sits down at the armchair.  
“It was exciting wasn’t it.” Blaire agrees. Cedric nods furiously. She just shook her head. They continue to talk about the match. Then shouts came from outside. Her dad rushes out to see what was going on. When he comes back he looks shaken up, but calm.  
“The Irish are sure loving this, aren’t they.” Blaire jokes with a smile. It fades when she sees her father’s face.  
“It’s not the Irish.” he tells them. He grabs his wand. “We’ve got to go now.” Blaire grabs her jacket and her wand and heads out the tent after her brother and father. When she gets outside she looks in the direction of the screaming. Fire and smoke were raising through the tents. She saw shadows of hooded, black figures and knew right away who was attacking.  
“Ced, take Blaire and get out of here,” Her dad shouts at Cedric, “I’m going to help the ministry. GO NOW.” when they didn’t move he pushed them. Cedric grabbed her hand and rushed back in the direction of the portkey. She saw in front of her Archer and Jonah running towards them. She let go of Cedric’s hand and ran to Jonah, he had ash on his face, as well as his face paint from before.  
“Come on, We’ve got to hurry,” Cedric tells the three of them, “They aren’t slowing down.” Blaire remembered Violet. She let go of Jonah and Cedric and ran back towards her tent.  
“BLAIRE NO!” Cedric and Jonah yelled back at her. She ignored them and rushed through the crowd of people, shoving to escape the death eaters. She was shouting her friends name loudly, but it was no use. Violet would never hear her over everyone. She ran forwards some more.  
“VIOLET!” She shouted again, her voice was beginning to become hoarse. “VIOLET!” she looked around frantically for her best friend. Jonah, Cedric, and Archer had caught up. Cedric looked furious. So did Jonah. Jonah grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off the ground. She was fighting against him. “No! I’m not leaving her.”  
“Well, I’m not letting you die,” Jonah shouted back. Just when she had gotten loose, she saw the outline of her friend in front of her, running towards them. She exhaled and ran towards her, engulfing her in a hug.  
“Come on, we’ve got to move,” Violet says against her, “They’re not going to stop.” Blaire lets go and the five run back to the portkey. Through the crowd of people pushing and shoving. Blaire almost fell backwards after someone had ran into her, but Violet caught her before she could. They continued on. They get to the field where they had entered from and ran towards the woods. They stopped for a second so they could all catch their breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw flaming red hair and turned towards it. She exhaled with relief. She ran towards them.  
“Fred, George,” She shouted, trying to get their attention. It worked. They met her in the middle. The whole group was there. Just not either one of their parents.  
“What now?” She asks when they were close enough together to hear each other.  
“I guess just wait for the others,” he says. She looks around and Ron, Harry, and Hermione weren’t there. Then a flash of green light above them caught their attention. They all looked up. Blaire covered her mouth and Jonah grabbed her hand. The youngest of the group, Ginny gasps. They all recognized what was above them immediately. The dark mark was looming over them, ready to strike.


End file.
